Little Robyn
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Henry saves a human child from another Vampire. That night something struck him, he left the child with her family. Some years later he sees that child all grown up. Yet, what happens when another of his kind takes interest in this woman? Can Henry fight the feelings growing inside of him whilst keeping her safe? We shall see. HenryOC, slight AdamOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright readers this is my first attempt at a ALVH story. I've had this written out for sometime now but didn't know if I should publish it. Now that I have the guts to do so I would like to hear what you readers think about this. Please be kind I appreciate constructive criticism and reviews.

I only own my main character Robyn. The rest belong to those who are of indeed real history and those to the mind of Seth Grahame-Smith. I take no credit for anything but what is my own in this fanfiction.

* * *

"It is a difficult thing to know the future. We see it reflected as in ripples of water—distorted and ever moving. There are moments, however, when the ripples subside and the reflection becomes clear."

-Henry Sturges

It was a the beginning of a cold December night. The sky was blanketed by sky but yet there was no light from the moon. Henry sat in the dark across the street from a nearby saloon. He had finished his business inside. Now, he was waiting. His eyes started to grow dark with hunger as he waited for the drunken man he had eyed from before.

No one would miss a man like him, Henry thought bitterly as he waited.

He would make this kill quick and then move on with his night. There was other business that needed to be tended too. But he had to feed in order to focus. If he wasn't focused, things could go wrong. And if things went wrong, someone could see him, or worse...what he was.

Something out of the corner of Henry's vision caught his eye. When he turned his head to see what it was, he became rather surprised.

It was a child.

A little girl, no more than probably seven or eight years of age. She walked along clutching a rag doll to her chest. Her honey brown hair was in tattered curls that fell past her shoulders, her big blue eyes looked around in confusion and fear. Her dress, once clean and pristine, was now dirtied and tattered. But the dress still held some sense of elegance, so it was clear that she had come from a good family, with money.

Henry watched the little girl with such utter curiosity. His vision focused in on her face, her cheeks were stained by tears. She was clearly out of breath, he could see her chest rising with such heavy breathing.

Her head suddenly snapped over her shoulder, something had found her or something she heard had spooked her. Her eyes widened in fear as she took off in a run disappearing into the darkness. Henry's curiosity was peaked to the point that he completely forgot about his meal.

Out of the darkness before him came a looming figure, clad in a black riding coat and top. The man's eyes were dark and bloodshot. His lips were stained with blood.

A Vampire.

Henry slipped back to avoid being seen by the Vampire. The way the Vampire looked around, his nostrils flaring as he tried to locate a scent. It was clear to Henry now that he was after the child.

He would not allow that. Specially not to a child.

Henry followed the Vampire, sticking to the shadows and walking along the walls of the buildings. As he came around a corner it seemed he had lost him. Silently he cursed himself till the sound of the child's rapid heartbeat reached his ears. He quickly picked up his pace, soon finding the looming figure of the vampire. Who now had the child cornered.

She sat there scrunched up against the building. Holding her doll against her, her face buried in the dolls hair as she stared up at the Vampire. The look on the little girls face seemed to shatter Henry's entire being.

She cried out as the vampire grabbed at her hair, yanking her forward causing her doll to fall from her arms. Henry ran forward his eyes blackened and his fangs extended. He heard the child scream for help just as the vampire was about to feast on her. She fell to the ground with a thud as Henry tackled the vampire to the ground.

The child huddled herself against the wall, clutching her doll back to her as she watched the two men struggle. The newest one, Henry, snarled at the Vampire before him. She could see their fangs and blackened eyes. She was frightened, who were they? Were they fighting over her? Would the other eat her if he won?

She watched on in horror as the younger of the two threw his adversary across the street with such brute force he made a dent in the ground when he landed.

Henry snarled again as the Vampire tried to challenge him again. Seeing that he had been beaten, the other ran away leaving Henry and the child alone. Slowly he turned to face the child his eyes were still blackened and bloodshot. He heard the girl whimper as he took a step forward. He retracted his fangs and turned his eyes back to normal. once he did, he took another step forward and another till he knelt on one knee before her. "Its going to be alright." He said softly trying to calm the child.

"Who are you?" Her voice was soft but he could still hear the fear in her voice.

"My name is Henry, don't worry, you are safe now."

"You won't eat me? That man said he would eat me up just like he did my mother." She whimpered some more followed by gentle tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, I never hurt children. I only eat the bad people. I promise you." He gave her a soft smile. "What's your name young one?"

She felt herself become at ease when Henry smiled at her. "R-Robyn."

Henry's smile grew "Pleasure to meet you little Robyn." He held out his hand to her, "Come, I will escort you home." Henry gasped as the Robyn flung herself into his arms. Her own wrapped around his neck, her face buried into the curve. He could not deny the feeling that crept through his body as he held the child. He stood, cradling her against him as he walked through the dark city.

"Henry..."

"Yes little Robyn?"

"Thank you." She muttered as she held onto him. Henry smiled softly as he caressed her hair for a moment.

"Your welcome little one." Henry found the child's home he saw, whom he assumed to be her father, standing there with the police. He was worried sick. Henry set Robyn down and knelt before her. "I am afraid this is where we part little Robyn." He caressed her hair lovingly. He couldn't help it, he became fond of this child quicker than he had imagined.

"Thank you Henry." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked, using that soft voice that seemed to bring life to his dead heart.

Henry smiled, "Perhaps we may." He reached out and touched the child's cheek "Then again, perhaps not." He could see the sadness brewing in the little girl's eyes. "Fret not little Robyn." His pale hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch which seemed to glow in the moonlight. "For you are safe now." He placed the pocket watch in the her hands and closed them around the watch.

"Robyn!" She looked up at the sound of her father's voice shouting her name. She turned to seem him running towards her but when she turned back to thank Henry again but he was gone. Robyn felt her father embrace her lifting her from the ground and holding her close to him. She told him everything about what had happened. The man who attacked her mother, how she got away and finally home.

But she did not tell him about Henry who watched from the shadows across the street. He gazed softly at Robyn. Watching her father shed silent tears for the wife he had now lost. Henry felt sympathy for the man as memories of his own traveled into his mind. He watched him carry his child into their home taking notice to Robyn as her eyes looked around.

She was looking for him.

For some reason this child within a matter of mere moments had made a profound effect of him. Crawling her way into his dead heart, this simple human child. He could not understand it yet it had happened whether he wanted it to or not.

He watched her from the shadows for a moment longer. His eyes never leaving Robyn till she disappeared into the house. He knew she was safe for now at least. He would come back and keep watch over her, he knew this much.

With a click the door closed and was locked. Henry let out a sigh as he turned and left. Now, he needed to take care of himself.

Now,

He needed to feed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two everyone! Thank you for reviewing! Cookies to those who review!

Disclaimer I only own Robyn.

* * *

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?"

-Edgar Allan Poe

Chapter Two:

Robyn sat on the window seat staring out at the streets before her. Something she had done for years now. Slowly her hands drift to the gleaming pocket watch that lay in her hands. She sighed heavily turning her attention back to the outside world.

"Off daydreaming again are we?" She heard her father say behind her. His hand now resting on her shoulder.

"What is so wrong about daydreaming?" She asked not looking at him.

"Nothing my dear, but we must be off. Its your Uncle's birthday party tonight."

"Oh is it? I'd forgotten." She stood helping her father adjust his jacket before she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. The two walked to the carriage the ride spent in silence. Robyn hated visiting her relatives, always judging her with their silence and stares.

"Father, must I be here?"

"Yes dear you must. This is family." She only sighed at his response as the carriage was pulled to a stop. Hesitantly she let her father pull her to the door her arm wrapped in his in a tight grip. "Ah William and Robyn how wonderful to see you." Her aunt sauntered up to them hugging both of them. "So glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss the old coots birthday."

"Oh William." Her aunt playfully slapped her father's arm as he laughed. He lead Robyn further into the house. She stayed quiet listening to the sounds around her. Seeing the people dance and eat and gossip. Eventually she found herself sitting on the couch alone picking at a slice of cake. Apart from her father, her aunt and uncle, no one acknowledged her.

She could feel them staring, criticizing, and gossiping about her. Slowly she stood and walked to the gardens out back. She sat on one of the stone benches the cool air felt good on her arms. Robyn sighed once more her head tilting back to look at the stars and the moon now resting in the sky.

"Why all alone?"

Her head snapped back standing not 10 feet from her was a man. Pale skin, sandy colored hair and gleaming blue eyes. His lip was curled slightly in a twisted smile. She stood from the bench not wanting him to get close to her. "Oh come now dear I won't hurt you."

She backed away slowly "Who are you?"

"Franklin Walker Miss." He gave her a brief bow whilst tipping his hat. He smiled in a way that seemed to make her skin crawl. His discolored teeth shown in the bright moon light. Franklin eyed her as though she were a piece of meat.

"G-greetings Mr. Walker." Robyn could feel her body start to tremble.

"So polite." He cooed to her, his legs carried him swiftly to stand behind her, his nose pressing into her hair.

"Sir?"

"And so delicious smelling."

"Sir what-" She turned and saw his eyes for what they really were. Black, gruesome...then she saw his teeth. "You..."

"Now, now my dear no time to fret. Let us get it over with. I do hate when it comes down to all this drama."

Robyn gulped and started walking backwards stumbling over a tree root and falling to the ground. Franklin soon had her pinned to the ground. Robyn opened her mouth to scream as his mouth came to her neck. Suddenly he was yanked from her and thrown into a tree. Jerking her head up she saw the face she had been dreaming about for years. "RUN ROBYN!"

Henry's voice drifted to her ears a sound she had missed. Hesitating at first she got up and began to make her way back to the house. Her feet carrying her as fast as she could but she was not fast enough. The commotion behind her soon caught up and a pair of arms wrapped around her. "HENRY!" She called out to him as though she were that frightened child once more. "HENRY!" She called out to him again. Not for her father nor her family in the house not a hundred or so feet away. But to him, the man who had saved her, the man who she had been dreaming of.

Henry roared in anger hearing her scream for him. He wanted to tear Franklin limb from limb at the sight of him touching her. "Get off of her!" He growled tackling him causing all three of them to fall to the ground. Robyn tried to crawl away only barely escaping the clutches of franklin as Henry scrappled against him on the ground. Robyn tried to run as fast as she could but hearing Henry behind her, she stopped.

Turning she looked at him, his eyes...his fangs. Just like they had been before him. Franklin had thrown him causing his shoulder to become impaled on a broken tree branch. His painful cry seemed to send shivers through Robyn's very being. She looked around picking up a large rock before throwing it will all her might at Franklin's head. He screamed turning back to her and roaring.

"Robyn get out of here!" Henry begged but Robyn didn't budge. He fought to free himself finally succeeding. Right as Franklin was about to attack her once again Henry caught him picking him up and throwing him at the tree he had been impaled on. Franklin flew hitting the tree just right. Robyn gasped seeing his head becoming separated from his body.

"Robyn?" Henry came forth "Robyn?" He called again hoping to break her from the trance.

She stood there shaking as her head turned to look at him. "I...its you..." She managed to say as he came closer. "It..." Her world began to spin and grow dark. She felt her body fall.

"ROBYN!"


End file.
